Forever Imperfect
by Ray-Tiger-Cat
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. Sequel to Forever Young. It's been months, but Tyson is still finding it hard to cope with Hiro's death. Living with his father makes isn't helping either, nor is missing his friends. Is he destined to remain traumatized?


RTC: After well over a year, I've written a sequel to my most popular oneshot, "Forever Young". This idea has been swirling in my head for a very long time, and the muses told me to release it. I am always surprised to see reviews for that popping up every so often, so that helped inspire this. Thank you to hikari0205 for giving the idea, even if you aren't reading this. (Seems I lost a lot of fans during my long absences.) Simple Plan's song again; I'm using "Perfect" this time round. Also, a happy early birthday to Moonlight Serenity! Have a good one, honey!

Tyson: Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade.

* * *

_**Hey dad look at me**__**  
**__**Think back and talk to me**__**  
**__**Did I grow up according to plan**__**  
**__**And do you think I'm wasting my time**__**  
**__**Doing things I wanna do**__**  
**__**But it hurts when you disapprove all along**_

"Dad! Dad, where are you?!" I scream as I stumble through the darkness. "Dad, I need you!"

"Tyson, it's two in the morning. You should be sleeping," he mutters as he comes out of him room, looking dishevelled.

"I had nightmares," I murmur, child-like.

"I know, Tyson. It's hard. But you need to go back to sleep now."

I just want to talk to you, Dad. I'm so scared. I want Hiro.

"Now you know I can't let you sleep in my room, Tyson. How would you learn?" he continues. The disapproval is evident in his tone. He ushers me back to my bed, where I toss and turn the rest of the night away.

_**And now I try hard to make it **__**  
**__**I just wanna make you proud**__**  
**__**I'm never gonna be good enough for you**__**  
**__**I can't pretend that I'm all right **__**  
**__**And you can't change me**_

The next morning dawns bright and clear, and on a day I'd once have thought perfect for beyblading, I was going to spend the day indoors, studying. 'Blading just lost its appeal after Hiro died. Life as a whole lost its appeal. But I needed to study.

"So, Tyson, perfect day to 'blade, huh?" Dad asks, like he does every day. He isn't taking this retirement seriously. "How about a match?"

"No, Dad, I quit, remember? I need to go study." My new goal was to study and make it to college. I'd never considered a career in anything aside from beyblading before, but now I really wanted to be a doctor. A paediatric psychologist to be precise. To help those kids touched by loosing a family member. Too bad Dad couldn't see that.

_**'Cause we lost it all**__**  
**__**Nothing lasts forever**__**  
**__**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**__**  
**__**Now it's just too late**__**  
**__**And we can't go back**__**  
**__**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**_

I haven't seen my friends in a few days. I know they mean well, but sometimes I need the support. They're all busy with their career plans and beyblading too, I suppose. Can't blame them.

Grandpa passed away not long after Hiro. I think the shock was too much for his heart. I wish he were here.

My chemistry course is driving me up the wall. There's nothing like studying the structure of hydrocarbons to put your mind to sleep and then make you want to tear your hair out from frustration when you realize how unproductive you've been. Maybe if I get straight A's Dad will finally notice me. Maybe he'll even be proud.

He was always so proud of Hiro. Maybe because Hiro liked archaeology, just like Dad. But I'm a freak around here. I couldn't care less about digging around in the dirt. Sorry, Dad, that's just who I am and you can't do anything about it.

_**I try not to think **__**  
**__**About the pain I feel inside**__**  
**__**Did you know you used to be my hero**__**  
**__**All the days you spent with me**__**  
**__**Now seem so far away **__**  
**__**And it feels like you don't care anymore**_

"Tyson, what is this about your teachers saying you need help? Are you goofing off on your work again?" Dad asks the next afternoon, when I bring him home a note from my teacher to sign.

"No, no, it's nothing like that Dad."

"So are you acting out in class? What do they mean you need someone to talk to? I thought we agreed you didn't need a shrink. I thought I was enough." He looks hurt.

"You are. It's nothing, Dad," I mutter. Nothing but me. I wish I could be a better child, more perfect, like Hiro.

_**And now I try hard to make it**__**  
**__**I just wanna make you proud**__**  
**__**I'm never gonna be good enough for you **__**  
**__**I can't stand another fight**__**  
**__**And nothings all right**_

_"Daddy, can I come on the trip too?" I shouted, following my dad and Hiro outside._

_"'Course you can, Ty, that's why we brought you out here!" Dad shouts, enthusiastic. I was visiting Dad and Hiro on one of their digs for a week, and I couldn't wait to spend time with my family._

_He hands me a little shovel and brush and plonks a hat with a wide brim on my head. "Just be careful, and only dig where we tell you, okay?"_

_  
__"YEAH! This is SO cool, Dad!"_

_  
__"So how about it, kiddo, think I can come to your next parent day to talk about my job? Think it's cool enough?"_

_  
__"YES PLEASE! I have the coolest dad ever!"_

_He smiles, and Hiro looks on, glad to see us interacting._

Where did those days go? Why is it like we're a pair of strangers that happen to live in the same house now? Is it possible to go back?

_**'Cause we lost it all**__**  
**__**Nothing lasts forever**__**  
**__**I'm sorry I can't be perfect **__**  
**__**Now it's just too late**__**  
**__**And we can't go back**__**  
**__**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**_

"Hello, Mr Granger, so nice to finally meet you," my teacher greets. "I'm Ms Jones, Tyson's English and homeroom teacher."

"Nice to meet you too," Dad replies and shakes her proffered hand. I stand there, trying to seem normal. I cannot believe she's gone and done this to me. I just can't. The note was plenty bad enough.

After waiting until we were seated, Ms Jones launches right into why she invited my dad here. "Mr Granger, I'm sorry to say that I'm most concerned about Tyson right now. I've talked to his teachers from last year, and they say he's been having a hard time adjusting to his brother's death, and I must agree. I was just wondering if you had considered counselling."

Dad instantly stiffens. "I don't think he needs it."

Ms Jones is undeterred. "Perhaps family counselling then?"

_**Nothings gonna change the things that you said**__**  
**__**And nothings gonna make this right again**__**  
**__**Please don't turn your back **__**  
**__**I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you but you don't understand**_

"I do NOT need a shrink, and neither does Tyson. We are completely fine on our own."

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but you've both suffered a terrible loss. Tyson's lost his brother and grandpa; it takes time for children to overcome these sorts of things."

"Excuse, me, but my son is fine. I'd know if something were wrong, right Ty?" I nod, but inside I know the teacher is right and Dad is wrong. I DO need help. But I can't ask for it, that's for sure.

_**'Cause we lost it all**__**  
**__**Nothing lasts forever **__**  
**__**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**__**  
**__**Now it's just too late**__**  
**__**And we can't go back**__**  
**__**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**_

"Dad, can we talk?"

"Sure, kiddo. See, we don't need a shrink," he laughs.

"Yeah..."

"Now what was it you were saying?"

"It's about Hiro, Dad. I still miss him so much. It's like there's a hole inside of me." I rush out, before I loose his attention.

"We both miss him, Tyson. Just give it time and try not to think of it too much. He was such a good child."

Gee, thanks for that advice, Dad. What am I then, the bad child? The failure?

_**'Cause we lost it all**__**  
**__**Nothing lasts forever **__**  
**__**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**__**  
**__**Now it's just too late**__**  
**__**And we can't go back**__**  
**__**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**_

_**  
**_  
I cry myself to sleep once again. At night, when only I know about the tears, I am finally allowed to be imperfect.

* * *

RTC: So hopefully it didn't disappoint and lived up to the prequel. Leave a review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
